Making up for Lavi's stupid mistake
by The-Allenfangirl
Summary: One day at the order Lavi comes with a great plan. He wants to use Timcanpy's recording on the really INTERESTING things. Allen disagrees with him, but is unable to stop his friend (and himself). But it all goes wrong and all three of them get the blame. Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and all it's characters belong to Hoshino Katsura
1. Chapter 1: Lavi's stupid mistake

Lavi: 'Oi, it's not only my fault! It's also Allen's'

Allen: 'No, it isn't! Don't go blaming others for what you've done.'

Lavi: 'But you watched too, you're an accomplice!'

Allen: *panicks* 'No, it was your idea, I was just making sure you wouldn't see something you shouldn't by preparing to take Tim away!'

Lavi: 'Oh no, you were hoping to see it too! I saw it in your eyes, you were actually really disappointed.'

Allen: 'I was not! I'm only a victim. You're the pervert here!'

Lavi: 'You, a victim? Stop making excuses.' *starts pulling Allen's cheek* 'You're just as guilty as I am, Moyashi.'

Allen: 'Who are you calling a Moyashi, you baka-Lavi!' *also starts pulling Lavi's cheek.*

Me: 'Actually, Timcanpy is the only real victim here...'

* * *

**Lavi's stupid mistake**

"Lavi what are you doing?" Allen looked confused at Lavi who tried to push Timcanpy in a hole in the wall.  
"come on Tim," the red haired exorcist pleaded. "Just a minute. only this once."  
The yellow ball shook his head ferociously, but Lavi didn't give in and began pushing the resisting ball again. "just do it or I'll tell him the secret of the other day, you know, two days ago, around dinner."  
Immediately Timcanpy went limp and Lavi finally managed to get him into the hole. "Go to the other side and record it."  
Reluctantly Tim followed the orders and disappeared.  
"Lavi, why are you ordering Timcanpy to go somewhere he doesn't want to?" Allen asked.  
"Well, there something on the other side of the wall I'd like to see and Tim can record things. That you never thought about using Tim like this yourself, Allen. I just can't understand."  
"But Lavi," Allen thought for a moment. "There's only one thing on the other side of the wall... the..." a silence fell and Allen's eyes grew big in outrage. "You plan on recording the girl's showers! You can't do that."

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Allen, we're both boys, I know you can understand. If you don't tell anyone I'll show it to you too." His eyes gleamed naughtily. "I know you want to see Lenalee too."  
Allen felt his face get red in a second. "I.. I.. I would never do that." he stammered embarrassed. "Get Timcanpy back, I can't agree with this."  
"Hey," Lavi responded irritated. "It's okay if you don't want to watch, but Tim is not yours, he's you master's so I can use him too. He's not yours alone."  
Allen clenched his teeth, wanting to disagree, but he refrained himself from doing that. "Fine, that's your choice, but don't come running to me if someone finds out."  
"I won't" Lavi snapped just when Timcanpy came back again .

"So Tim," Lavi took the golem in his hand and looked at it with eager eyes. "Now show me what you recorded."  
Allen turned his back to his friend, but somehow couldn't refrain himself of watching over his shoulder a bit to see what his friend was doing.  
"Come on Tim, hurry up, before someone else passes by."  
The golden ball shook his head again and tried to fly away.  
"Now do it Tim." Lavi bowed his head to the golem and whispered so soft that Allen couldn't hear it: "Or I'll tell Allen you were the one that ate his food the other day. I'll do it really."  
The ball began to shake uncontrollably. It stopped trying to escape and looked up at Lavi. A tiny drop of sweat sparkled on it's face. However it still showed nothing.  
"Well Tim, I wish you a good funeral then," Lavi declared nonchalantly, "because Allen will maybe even eat YOU when he hears it. At least he'll cut you to tiny bits with his Edge."

Now two more drops of sweat appeared and the poor Timcanpy couldn't think of anything else than showing what he had recorded anymore. He opened his mouth reluctantly and produced a hologram.  
Allen couldn't hear what they said but when he saw his golden friend showing the record he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Then the sound of a shower filled the hall and the record began playing.

Immediately an inner battle began inside him. He knew he should keep his pride and should keep himself for falling to Lavi's level, but the record somehow had an amazing attraction on him. Lenalee's disappointed face when she would find out filled his mind, but then it got shoved away by the sight of all the possibilities of what he might see there. He clenched his hand into a fist and shivered slightly under the pressure of the choice. After seconds of debating with himself he just couldn't resist anymore. He gave in to his desire and rushed over to Lavi. Quickly he looked over his friend's shoulder and tried to see as much as he could.  
Lavi grinned in satisfaction. "I knew you would give in after all, Allen. I knew you wanted to see Lenalee."  
Allen felt himself turn red again but kept his mouth shut, not being able to produce a valid reply.  
Seconds of the record passed, but all they had seen were feet. Allen couldn't help but feel disappointed and when he shot a glance sideways he could see his friend felt the same.  
"Tim, where's the good stuff. Where's Lenalee's body under the shower?! Show it to us!" Lavi persisted.  
Tim showed some sweatdrops again and continued showing the record.

Somehow Allen sensed danger and turned around just in time to see Lenalee in the hallway. She was shaking and her face was scarlet red. "What.. what of me?" He voice shivered severely. "What are you watching?" Just now it even turned raw.  
Allen backed away, filled with fear. "I don't have anything to do with it, it was his idea!" he pointed a finger at Lavi.  
"Wh.. What? Oi, Allen!" Lavi let go of Tim, who could just spread his wings in time to prevent himself from hitting the ground, and jumped backwards to his friend. "What are you saying? Don't just shove everything on me. You watched too."  
"But I tried to stop you!" Allen yelled in wild panick.  
"Maybe for a short time, but then..."  
Lavi didn't get to finish the sentence. Lenalee ran to them and slapped all of them in their face, including Timcanpy. "You baka's! How could you!" Tears had filled her eyes during their fight and were now rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe you really did this. I thought you were my friends. Especially you, Allen! And Timcanpy, how could you even try something like that?"  
Allen looked back at her with a painful expression on his face, while Tim, who had hit the wall after Lenalee's attack and then stumbled to the ground, faced the ground in embarrassment.  
Then, after those awkward seconds, the girl exorcist turned around and ran away, leaving the two boys and the golem behind with their shameful feelings.


	2. Chapter 2: Making up with Lenalee

Allen: 'Oh no, I think we really hurt Lenalee's feelings in the last chapter. I feel sorry for her.'

Lavi: 'Yeah, me too... We shouldn't have done that.'

*silence*

Lavi: 'Let's make up with her and then tell her we actually didn't see anything.'

Allen: *nods nervously* 'Yes, good idea, but let's first get something to eat.'

Lavi: 'What, not again?! Where do you store all that food, you should be even fatter than the earl already!'

Milennium earl: 'I'm not fat!'

* * *

An hour after the accident Lavi and Allen had taken a seat in the cafeteria. Somehow Allen had just become really hungry (probably just because he felt bad) and had begun eating a lot while Lavi and he were sitting there in silence, being depressed.

"Nè, Lavi, maybe we should try to apologize," Allen suggested with his mouth full of meat. "we should at least cheer her up a little... I feel really guilty."

The silence fell again.

"You're right Allen," Lavi responded. "Let's cheer her up and then apologize, no wait, let's apologize while giving her a gift, it'll show her that we're seriously sorry!"

Allen stopped eating for a few seconds. "That's a great idea! But... what would cheer her up?" He laid down the bare chickenbones and grabbed a piece of chocolate tart to chew on next.

They thought for a long time. A large frown appeared on Lavi's face as he seemed to remember all the things he had memorized that could be of any use. "Maybe a fight would cheer her up. It could show her that we're such good friends as we always fight together and protect eachother."

Allen looked back at him with an expression of doubt. "I don't know. How would you take her to a fight? It's pretty difficult to just lead her to one."

"I know something!" Lavi said, suddenly all excited. "We won't take her to the fight, but the fight to her! Allen, you can see Akuma, we could try to lure one to her while it's still in human form! We just have to take out our coats so it won't recognize us as exorcists."

* * *

And so it happened that Lavi and Allen went into the city that afternoon without their coats.

They searched the streets for an hour until Allen found what they were searching for. Lavi approached the akuma and began a lie about a lot of people that wanted to see the person and more bla bla bla that Allen couldn't even remember anymore after it, probably Lavi still remembers the whole story though. However the only important thing was that the akuma thought it would be a great experience to kill all those waiting people and went with them.

At the order Lavi came up with a lie again and blindfolded the akuma to avoid that it would see other exorcists and would attack before they had reached Lenalee.

That's where it all went wrong...

The idea was that Lavi would smuggle the Akuma in Lenalee's room. Then when Lenalee would come in, the akuma would attack. Lavi and Allen would act like they just came around the corner and would join the fight. But of course, that wasn't what happened at all.

Just when Allen was waiting at the door while Lavi was in the girl's room with the akuma, trying to come up with a story that would make him wait, Lenalee walked up to them and tried to enter her room. Allen jumped in front of her, but when she asked if something was wrong he suddenly remembered he wasn't Lavi and he couldn't lie at all.

"W.. w... well," more than that word didn't seem to be able to leave his throat. He cursed himself for even stammering too, then realised he was already cursed enough and only then noticed Lenalee had gotten a suspicious look on her face.

"You just can't go in." He managed to pronounce. "L... Lavi broke the window by accident and is repairing it now."

"Hé, what? Allen!" Lavi's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, I guess he cán hear us," Allen chuckled uneasily. "But you see.."

"But what was Lavi doing in my room?"

"He... uhm.. He was.. uhm..." Allen stammered oncomfortably.

Lavi found a way to take revenge. "It's all Allen's fault! He wanted to have food and I remembered you said you had some really good candy, so when I told Allen he insisted on taking it and buying some back for you later when he wasn't hungry anymore."

"L... Lavi?!" Allen called shocked. "Wha.."

"I'm really sorry, Lenalee," the other exorcist continued. "I didn't want to take it, but he threatened to eat all of my stuff too."

Lenalee shot Allen a frowned glance. "Allen, you just keep surprising me today."

"What, wait!"

"I didn't think you would ever do something like that. Were you really so hungry?" Her disappointed and cold voice really hurt him, but he realised he had to keep up the web of lies.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee, I won't do it again." He faced the ground just as the door opened behind him. He had been leaning against it, so when his support disappeared he lost balance and fell on the ground.

Towering above him was the akuma. His left eye reacted immediately and Lenalee seemed to notice.  
"Who are you talking to, is she the one I am waiting..." The akuma stopped talking when he recognized the coat of an exorcist.

As Lenalee had seen Allen's eye react, she was ready for it. Her Dark Boots activated exactly at the same time as the akuma transformed and she defeated it with one kick. Then she turned around and faced the two boys who were perplexed

"What is going on?" she asked with a dark voice. "My window isn't broken at all and an akuma was in my room. Don't tell me you tried to hide it because you were afraid of me getting hu... no that can't be, Lavi was with it the whole time. What's going on? I know Allen can see the akuma and you were together, so what was Lavi doing there in my room with an akuma and why was Allen standing watch to keep me away from it?"

An awkward silence fell. Allen and Lavi just didn't know what to say anymore, maybe they should tell the truth, but that would probably sound even more ridiculous than their lies.

"Oh, I don't even care. Just get out and don't come back!" Lenalee snapped furiously. "I just don't understand why you're like this today, but I don't like it, don't get close to me again this whole day."

They stood there for a while, frozen under her harsh words, then Lavi grabbed Allen's sleeve and pulled him through the hallways, away from the friend they had made even more angry.

A moment later they stood panting in another hallway.

Lavi shot a irritated glance at Allen. "Couldn't you have thought about a better lie? Why blaming me?"  
"Well, sorry, Bookman," Allen answered grumpily, "but I can't come up with something immediately like you. However you're the one that let the akuma leave the room."

"It wouldn't have happened if I didn't need to make up for your mistakes," Lavi threw back at him.

"You're the one that began all this!" Allen growled. "You shouldn't have ordered Tim to go there and it got even worse now with that 'great' plan of yours. By the way, Tim is still flying skew because of that attack he received because you made him do all that!"

Lavi didn't seem to have an answer at that and for maybe the fifth time already that day a silence fell.

"How did we end up fighting like this," Lavi uttered softly. "We fight sometimes, but not as much as today, maybe it's just a bad day today, everyone seems on end. Maybe, we're all very tired after fighting all the akuma and Noah after all."

Allen looked up in his friend's eyes. "Maybe you're right. Fighting doesn't solve anything. You know, let's try something else now... Without involving an akuma this time."

"Let's give her something she'll really like. There must be something all girls like, right?"

Lavi smiled to his friend. "Well, if it's something that can be remembered I should be able to find it. Let's see," he seemed to be thinking really hard. "Something all the girls would like... maybe... a romantic diner in candlelight?"

Allen smiled a little. "I like all diners. I could do it."

"No," Lavi announced with a straight face. "You would be as unromantic as possible. You would just gobble everything up without thinking about the meaning behind it."

"Well she's angry at us anyway, so it's not like she would want to do something like that anyway," Allen hurried to say to prevent Lavi from doing it himself.

"Okay, then we have to think of something else..." Lavi took some time to remember some things until suddenly his face lightened up. "All girls like soft pets. Let's find a cat and give it to her!"

"A cat?" Allen asked.

"Yes, a cat, she'll probably like it." Lavi already started walking the exit of the order already.

Allen sighed and followed. "Well, you seem like you know what you're doing, but if this goes wrong I'll be the one to come up with a new idea."

"Alright, Allen, this won't go wrong anyway!"

And so they entered the city again that day and looked for a cat this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Making up with Lenalee part 2

Allen: 'Lavi, please promise me the cat-idea will go better. We really screwed up with the akuma.'

Lavi: 'Of course, Allen, I'm sure this will work!'

Allen: 'Why do I have this ominous feeling that we're forgetting something about cats?'

Lavi: 'Don't worry, Allen, I never forget anything, I'm a Bookman after all.'

Allen: 'That you can memorise everything, doesn't mean you will remember it when you need it... I somehow have the feeling you'll only remember it when you try to.'

Lavi: 'Really, Allen, don't worry so much.'

Allen: 'You're the one to say that. It was your idea that got us in these problems at all, and the second one only made it worse.' *sigh* 'Why do I have to be dragged into this too?'

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Lavi held a fluffy fat cat in the air so Allen could see it from his place on the rooftop.

"It seems right to me, but I don't really see a difference between one cat and another... it's just as spotted as the other one you neglected earlier."

"It isn't!" Lavi declared. "This one has a spot on the nose and no scar on..."

"yes, I know, Lavi," Allen interupted him. "I know you see countless differences because you memorized the whole pattern of the last cat. Let's just take it." He jumped down and touched the cat's head to make sure it felt as soft as it looked.

"Lenalee will probably like.." Allen stopped talking halfway when the cat jumped out of Lavi's arms and took a bite on something in the air. When he saw a glimpse of gold he yelled in panick. "Lavi, it took Timcanpy, stop it!"

Lavi facepalmed and watched Allen running after the cat. "Not again."

At first Allen wanted to activate Crown Clown and use Clown Belt to pluck it out of the air, but that didn't seem to be needed. The cat was so fat and slow that he caught up to it easily and he grabbed Timcanpy.  
"Let go of him, he's my master's precious possession."

The cat didn't seem to like his prey getting stolen and growled dangerously.  
Allen pulled harder, ignoring the obvious signs of an attack.

At that moment the cat unsheathed his claws and flung at his face, planting them right into his skin. Allen yelled in pain and surprise but he didn't give up. He held on to Timcanpy and kept pulling while trying to push the cat away from his face.

Then Lavi jumped in with a panicked "Allen!" And started lashing at the cat what only caused his friend even more pain as the claws slided over his skin.

After a struggle that lasted at least a quarter of an hour they were exhausted and Allen's face was cut to shreds, but at least Timcanpy was free again and safely put away in Allen's shirt.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, where Allen was trying to eat the pain on his face away (even though it only became worse because he was moving it all the time), they sighed desperately.

"I don't think the cat was such a good idea after all."  
Tim marked Lavi's words with a relieved sigh.

"Oh, do you think so," Allen responded while gnawing on a bone with some straps of flesh left on it. "I thought it went great. You finally didn't get to be a victim this time, now it's my and Timcanpy's turn and we'll be fine."

Lavi didn't even have the energy left to argue with his eating friend. "Well, it was your turn now. Do YOU have a better idea?"

Allen kept on chewing while thinking hard. "Maybe we should do this my way this time. Don't all the girls like chocolates? Why don't we buy chocolates for her? It's easy, it doesn't have nails, it doesn't eat Tim and it doesn't involve any akuma."

"Why doesn't it surprise me you come up with an idea that involves food? But it might actually work. Let's try it. Allen, hurry up, the shops are going to be closed soon, you have two minutes to finish your meal." Lavi stood up. "This time we'll succeed!"

Allen nodded. "I'll be able to do that, just wait a while."

So after two minutes they were on their way to the exit again, when Allen remembered something : "Lavi, shouldn't we put on our coats first?"

Lavi turned around. "Well, actually we should, but we don't have the time. Why don't you get the coats, then I'll get the chocolate."

Allen nodded and ran to their rooms, while Lavi did the shopping.

* * *

They found eachother again at the door of the order, as Lavi had used his hammer as super fast transport. Both were panting.

"Did you find it?" Allen asked.

Lavi nodded.

"Let's eat some more then. Lenalee will be back from her mission in an hour, we still have the time. I'm hungry." Allen turned around and lead the way to the cafeteria before Lavi could even disagree.

"Seriously, Allen? Are you still hungry? You've eaten so much already. You're even eating more than usually."

"We're doing a lot more than usually too," Allen answered grumpily while pictures of the disastrous day flashed through his mind again. "Even my master didn't let me work this hard."

Lavi chuckled while they sat down.

"Oh, Lavi, I couldn't find your coat," Allen muttered while chewing on a cupcake. "There were so many books everywhere, I didn't dare to touch anything, I was afraid Bookman would be mad for entering your room as I would never be able to place it back in exactly the same position and state. I did search for it on a distance, but it must be buried somewhere underneath it."

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get it now then." He placed a bag on the table and disappeared.

Allen was curious to what kind of chocolate Lavi took for Lenalee so he looked into the bag, but all he could find were biscuits.

"Seems like he has put it somewhere else." He finished his last mouthful of food and felt disappointed that that was the last thing he had. Jerry seemed really busy with providing food to others at the moment though, so he would have to wait for at least an hour before getting some himself again.

"Lavi probably won't mind, I'll buy him new biscuits after this. I know Lavi won't be mad at me." Allen took them out and starting eating them.

He just finished the last one when Lavi sat down again, wearing his coat again. He sighed desperately. "The old panda keeps far too many books in our room. The ones that buried my coat had toppled over after you opened the door."

Allen stopped eating. "I.. I'm sorry, I didn't know. It wasn't on purpose."

"I know Allen, well, let's put the gift into a basket so it'll look better and then bring it to Le..." He didn't finish his line as he found an empty bag. He looked at Allen in dismay. "You didn't eat them, did you?"

"I'm sorry, I ate the biscuits, but I didn't touch the chocolate, wherever you might've hid them."

Lavi's eyes grew twice their size. "Allen, those were for Lenalee. I couldn't find chocolate anymore at this late hour so I took biscuits. Now we have nothing!"

Allen jaw dropped. "You didn't tell me!"

"I thought I could tell you now. I didn't think you would finish your meal so fast!"

Too tired to have a fight again they both sighed and became all depressed again.

"If we want to make up for it today we'll have to come up with another solution. Allen, maybe we should try to bake some cookies ourselves."

Allen was really surprised. "Do you know how to cook?"

Lavi smiled uncomfortably. "I read a recepy ones, but never actually did it."

They sighed again.

"Well, we'll never know until we try. Okay, let's do our best!" Allen jumped up from his chair.

Lavi leaned over the table and whispered: "Allen, your attracting a lot of attention here, let's go away and do this a bit quieter."

Allen looked around, grinned out of embarrassment and hurried after Lavi who lead the way to the kitchen.

It was true, Lavi had memorized everything as always, but there was a huge problem in their lack of experience .

As they tried to weight the flour, it spilled all over the place because Tim came to close and blew it away with his wings. When they tried to use the oven Allen burned his hands because he didn't know where he should hold it. And of course Lavi didn't want to give any comments about the form of the cookies (they looked like they had barely survived a world war).

But after making a lot of mistakes and getting hurt (Allen burned himself twice and Tim nearly got his tail stuck in a cabinet because he was randomly flying in the way again) they finished their first, and probably only, cookies. And this time Allen DIDN'T eat them, although they made him really hungry when he looked at them (especially because it made him feel bad again because he thought about apologizing to Lenalee).

And so when the long, painful and exhausting day came to an end they stood before Lenalee's door with a basket of cookies, ready to apologize.


	4. Chapter 4: An unexpected discovery

Me: 'Here's the last chapter. You probably hadn't expected what Lavi and Allen are about to find out.'

Allen: 'What do you mean? It isn't anything bad, is it?' *shivers*

Lavi: 'Oh, come on, Allen. It probably isn't.'

Me: 'It'll be okay... You'll live.'

Allen: 'Somehow that doesn't sound really reassuring at all.'

Lavi: *nods* 'She picked her words far too carefully.'

Me: 'Readers, I hope you'll like the end, I always have trouble thinking of suitable endings.'

* * *

When the long, painful and exhausting day came to an end they stood before Lenalee's door with a basket of cookies, waiting for her reply after having knocked.

It didn't take long for her to open it. Her expression changed to a grumpy one when she saw who was standing there. "I thought I had told you to not show your faces again today."

Allen felt himself get even more upset now that they really faced her, but he didn't dare to mess up again. "We're here to apologize."

Lavi nodded. "Actually, we were here for that before too, but it just went a bit wrong, just like after that."

"A bit?" Allen asked sarcastically.

Lavi grinned as answer.

"If your were trying to apologize why did you let an akuma in my room?" The rage had vanished from her eyes and curiousity had taken place.

"Lavi thought a fight might cheer you up," Was Allen's dull respond.

Lavi grinned again. "I just thought it would show you that we're still friends before we talked about it."

Lenalee looked at their faces, her eyes stuck on that of Allen. "What did you do with your face! There are cuts all over it!"

"Tried to save Timcanpy," Lavi answered while it was Allen's turn to grin.

Lenalee chuckled when she imagined the scene of them wrestling with a cat. "You've got quite the day I hear. I already wondered why you started cooking. The whole order talked about it."

Allen felt himself turn red again and faced the ground. "That was my fault."

Lenalee laughed somewhat harder. "I already figured that. Come in."

They entered her room and sat down on her bed.

"Here," Lavi said while handing her the basket. "We hope you like them. Allen hasn't eaten any of them so we don't know if they'll taste good."

Lenalee wore the soft expression they knew again and took a bite of their creation. She must have been a good actor, because her face didn't give away any impression on how it tasted.

"Is it good?" Both the boys asked eagerly while Tim also came closer.

Lenalee burst out in laughter. "It's horrible," she laughed. "But I appreciate the thought. Even though you mistook the salt for sugar you probably put a lot of time and effort in it." She looked up and smiled warmly at them. "If you apologize now I'll forgive you."

"AAH!" Allen screamed. "We nearly forgot the most important thing!"

They jumped up and stood in front of her, then bowed down and finally handed over their well-meant apologies.

Lenalee put the basket away. "Fine then, I'll forgive you, now sit down again and show me the record," suddenly she turned all embarrassed again. "I want to know what exactly you saw."

Lavi scratched his head. "Well, actually, nearly nothing. We only saw feet."

"Tim, show her," Allen told his golem.

Timcanpy opened his mouth and showed them what he had recorded.

Suddenly Lenalee's look changed from embarrassed to confused. "But Allen, Lavi, Tim, those aren't my feet."

A short silence fell in between.

"HEEEHH!" Allen and Lavi screamed while a Tim showed an exclamation mark. "They aren't?"

"Now that you say so, they aren't indeed," Lavi said while deep in thoughts. "I should have known."

"Couldn't you have thought about that earlier!" Allen yelled at him. "We could have prevented all of this in advance!"

"It's still not good to even try to look at it," Lenalee responded, but they ignored her.

"Then whose are they?"

A frown appeared on Lavi's face as he dug in his memories again. Suddenly his face lighted up: "They are Yu's!" Then his expression changed to one of horror. "You don't think he noticed, do you?"

Allen turned pale and backed away at even the thought of it. He imagined Kanda finding out about it and slicing off their heads. "I don't think so, but let's keep it that way," he whined, suddenly being scared. "It would be a disaster if he found out."

Lavi looked at him and they could see they both thought about the same horrible scene. "Let's keep this a secret of our own. Tim, don't you ever dare to show that record again!" Lavi threatened. "I'll tell Allen you ate his food two days ago then after all." He jumped up in terror as his friend was suddenly burning, his eyes gleaming of madness.

"Tim did what two days ago? So that's the thief that took it that time!"

Timcanpy quickly hid behind Lenalee, but it wasn't needed. Allen was so exhausted that the flame extinguished again. He sighed. "Well, I could have known and I'm just too tired to be really angry right now. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah," Lavi muttered, sounding just as exhausted as Allen. "I could sleep for two days if I had the time to."

They stood up and turned around for a second to smile to Lenalee. "Glad that this is all over then. Good night Lenalee."

"Good night, Allen, Lavi, Timcanpy."

They left her room and walked through the corridors. But on the half of the way they encountered Kanda, just back from a mission, grumpy as always. They froze where they were, looking at him in horror. Hopefully, nobody else knew about the accident, it would be really bad.

"Get out of the way, moyashi, why are you both standing here?"

"Allen desu," Allen responded in a dull voice. "It's none of your business."

"Then get out of the way, or are you looking for a fight." Kanda snapped back.

Allen wanted to give an angry reply, but suddenly remembered what Tim had recorded that day and quickly took a step aside. "W... We're sorry, just go on, we won't bother you anymore."

"Tssk," Kanda answered. "I hope you two know nothing about the idiot that stalked me today in the shower, or I'll cut your heads off." Leaving that threat hanging in the air he disappeared out of their sight.

Both friends "eeeked" in horror, then sighed of relief and fell down on the spot. Just too exhausted to finish their way to their rooms. They grinned at eachother while lying their then fell asleep until Reever found them, woke them up again and sent them to bed after all.


End file.
